semblable à moi
by Pantsukon
Summary: Fic Terminée-L'équipe de Yoh à perdu face aux X-One, Anna croit que c'est sa faute, car quelqu'un lui a fait la morale. C'est vague comme description, mais je ne veux rien gacher pour le moment. Sans Yaoi cette fois-ci (oh la grande première...)
1. Promet moi

titre: Semblable à moi  
  
auteur: Katoryu Diethel  
  
genre: romance  
  
disclamer: Ils ne sont pas à moi, mais je veux Lyserg :3 !!!  
  
Prologue- Promettez moi  
  
Ils rentrèrent tous la tête basse. Yoh savait absolument que Anna le tuerait, Faust et Ryu faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour le réconforter. Leur écrasante défaite contre les X-one lui avait tué le moral. Le minimum qui leur restait était leur vie. Yoh rentra dans l'auberge, Anna était assise sur une chaise, les bras croisée. Son regard était aussi froid que toujours, elle tourna les yeux vers Yoh. Elle se leva puis se dirigea vers Yoh, elle s'arrêta devant lui. Il savait qu'il recevrait sa main droite à la figure, mais rien ne vint. Des larmes commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux.  
  
-Comment as tu pu, comment as tu osé? Elle baissa la tête et sortit. Il resta sans mots.  
  
La pluie tombait sur Anna, comme ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle ne savait pas du tout où elle allait, elle ne tenait pas à savoir. Elle pleurait, elle en avait pas honte, après tout, elle s'était complètement investie à ce qu'il remporte la victoire, elle n'avait jamais autant été choquée. Elle se savait égoïste, mais voir ses rêves se briser n'est jamais agréable. Elle arrêta sa course au bord de l'océan enragé. Elle s'assit sur un rocher. Elle regarda aux alentours, elle posa finalement ses yeux sur le navire des x-laws. Elle grogna, se rendaient-ils compte de ce qu'ils venaient de faire, sans doute que non, ils refusaient de voir plus loin que leur but. Elle leurs en voulaient, mais en même temps, les enviaient tellement, si puissants, si strictes. Ils étaient se qu'elle avait toujours voulu obtenir comme résultat chez Yoh. Ils étaient.....l'équipe parfaite à ses yeux.  
  
Elle se leva, puis avança en direction du navire. Plus elle avançait, plus elle sentait son coeur se défaire. Elle était comme attiré par leur puissance. Une puissance qu'elle n'aurait sans doute jamais, qu'il n'aurait jamais non plus, mais elle avait eu trop d'orgueuil et de confiance pour le lui dire en pleine face. Malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait bien avoir pu dire ou imaginer à son sujet, Anna l'impitoyable, Anna la reine des glaces, Anna la démone, l'itako au pouvoir semblable du grand omnyoji Asakura Hao, elle restait une jeune fille sensible qui croyait en ses rêves. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi faible de toute sa vie.   
  
Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle sursauta, elle se retourna lançant une gifle, un réflèxe qu'elle avait toujours eu en ce genre de moment, à celui qui avait eu l'audace de lui faire ce coup. L'homme attrappa sa main juste à temps. Elle le regarda avec une profonde haine, celui qui avait brisé ses rêves. L'itako avait la respiration sacadée et reprit possession sèchement de sa main.  
  
-Toi...Comment oses-tu te présenter devant moi, toi qui as brisé d'un trait mes rêves? Sans le vouloir, la jeune fille laissa couler ses larmes.   
  
-Et toi, comment oses-tu t'aventurer en notre territoire? Répondit froidement Marco.   
  
-Votre territoire? Désolé, mais cette plage appartient à tous le monde! Cracha-elle froidement, comme à son habitude.   
  
-Alors, on joue les insolentes mademoiselle Kyoyama? Répondit-il d'un ton douceureux en réajustant ses lunettes.   
  
-Comment sais-tu mon nom? Demanda-elle faroucheusement.  
  
-Les informations voyagent vite sur cette île, puis, nous sommes sans doute l'équipe la plus informée de ce tournois. Maintenant vous êtes priée de partir au plus vite. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait vous arriver? Son ton doucereux faisait bouillir de rage la blonde, elle serra les poings sur son colier.   
  
-Avant, juste une question, pourquoi brisez vous les rêves des autres d'une façon aussi brutale? Sa voix fut étouffée par quelques sanglots, elle s'éffondra au sol.   
  
-Simplement, pour éviter que ce soit les nôtres qui soient briser, cette question était ma fois...plus tôt idiote. Maintenant, vas t'en et ne reviens plus, surtout si c'est pour essayer stupidement de nous arracher des remords. Personellement, je n'ai ressentit aucun remord pour le jeune Asakura et son équipe, alors, pourquoi en aurais-je pour ses, comment dire, ses supporteurs? Tu perds ton temps inutilement gamine. Elle se releva avec une rage indescriptible dans le regard et l'attaqua de sa main droite, celui-ci l'atrappa, alors elle envoya la gauche qu'il attrappa également.   
  
-Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'égocentriques bornés et sans coeur! Il lacha les mains de la jeune fille et lui mit une gifle qui la fit s'éffondrer au sol à nouveau.  
  
-Et toi dans ce cas, tu n'as absolument rien fait pour lui à part lui donner des ordres, tu ne l'as jamais aidé, tu lui as donné qu'un entrainement de la mort, puis toutes les taches ménagères, puis jamais aucun encouragement, remerciment ou preuve d'affection ou quoi que ce soit, il était destiné à perdre, il ne te devait absolument rien, toi par contre tu lui es complètement redevable. Il avait raison, ses larmes doublèrent d'intensitée, c'était trop vrai, elle n'avait jamais rien fait, aucun remerciment, aucune tache ménagère. Finalement il avait raison, il devait perdre, elle lui avait tant causé de stress, si elle y avait pensée avant. Elle leva les yeux vers le blond.   
  
-Bien, je vais partir je crois, mais avant, pouvez vous me promettre quelque chose? Elle l'implora du regard, elle essuya ses larmes avec l'aide se sa main droite, mais d'autres se formaient déjà.  
  
-Dépendament de quoi il peut s'agir.   
  
-Promettez moi, de gagner, vous méritez la victoire, nous, nous ne la méritions pas, j'ai été égoïste, c'est tout de ma faute, alors, promettez moi, je vous en prie. Je ne veux plus jamais être déçue.   
  
-Je ne peux que te le promettre, bon, maintenant, part et ne reviens plus.  
  
-Bien...  
  
Elle se releva et reprit la route, elle se retourna, mais il était déjà partit, elle soupira. Elle avança sous la pluie battante de l'été.  
  
A suivre  
  
Bon c'est ma nouvelle idée de fic, je couple de celle-ci, je ne sais pas du tout où j'ai bien pu le pêcher, si même quelqu'un pourra l'aimer, mais bon, n'avez qu'a suivre le cours de l'histoire pour savoir de qui il pourra s'agir! Bai Bai!!! 


	2. Je suis désolée

titre: Semblable à moi  
  
auteur: Katoryu Diethel  
  
genre: romance, ooc de Marco et Anna  
  
disclamer: Ils ne sont pas à moi, mais je veux Lyserg :3 !!!  
  
Chapitre 1- je suis désolée  
  
Anna marchait tranquillement en direction de l'auberge. Son coeur restait lourd, mais sa rage avait énormément diminuée. Elle s'en voulait énormément, seulement, maintenant elle avait ouvert les yeux sur la situation. C'était l'unique bonne chose qui lui était arrivé ce jour-ci.   
  
Après une vingtaines de minutes elle franchit le seuil de l'auberge. Yoh et les autres étaient assis à la table, la mine basse. La jeune fille soupira tristement et s'approcha de son fiancé. Il leva les yeux tristement, conaissant d'avance le verdict de la jeune fille capricieuse. Il fut grandement étonné de ne rien avoir reçu, ni gifles, ni crises, ni rien, étonnant. Elle prit simplement une chaise et s'assit à ses côtés.   
  
-Yoh... soupira la blonde.  
  
-Je suis désolé, Anna.  
  
-Ne soit pas désolé, c'est à moi de l'être, j'ai toujours été extrèmement chiante avec toi, je comprend que tu puisses m'en vouloir.   
  
-Non, je te pardonnes tout.  
  
Anna lui sourit tristement. Elle n'en revenait pas de à quel point Yoh était gentil avec elle. C'est simplement maintenant qu'elle réalise qu'il est un être terriblement formidable. Elle était énormément chanceuse de l'avoir au près d'elle.   
  
-Ah, en passant, c'est quoi cette marque rouge, sur ta joue?   
  
-Ah, ça? Rien du tout.   
  
Elle porta finement ses doigts à sa joue, cette gifle l'avait bien fait réfléchir. Enfin quelqu'un lui avait fait entièrement face. Malgré ses airs douceureux, arrogants et froids, il avait un très bon fond. Elle le remerciait secrètement. Elle se trouvait un peu étrange de remercier quelqu'un de l'avoir giflé.  
  
-Vous êtes étrange aujourd'hui mademoiselle, Anna. Commença Faust.  
  
-Pourquoi donc?  
  
-Normalement vous nous auriez engueulé, giflés et donné des corvées inimaginables en plus de nous faire la gueule, mais là, vous restée calme et en plus tu viens nous demander pardon. Répondit Ryu.  
  
-On dirais que tu te sent entièrement coupable de notre défaite. Quoi que l'on puisse essayer de te faire croire, dis toi que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Yoh lui prit les poignets, Anna ne pu résister à l'envie et lui sauta dans les bras. Jamais, aucun des quatres présents auraient pu imaginer qu'un jour, la froide Anna Kyoyama se sentirait coupable de quoi que ce soit, encore moins qu'elle fasse preuve d'affection envers son fiancé en lui pleurant sur l'épaule.   
  
-Je suis tellement désolée, tout ce que j'ai pu vous faire endurer... je suis vraiment une fille horrible, comment ai-je pu être aussi chiante? Yoh berçait l'itako et essayait de la réconforter.   
  
-C'est bon, ça va.  
  
Anna se releva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Comment qu'un seul homme, avec de simples mots, avait pu la chambouler ainsi? Normalement elle aurait été plus arrogante, vu que ses gifles n'avait absolument aucun effet sur lui. Quand elle y repensait, elle se disait qu'ils avaient en quelque sorte le même genre de caractère. Sauf que lui, il ne devait pas penser la même chose, il devait avoir l'idée de elle comme d'une simple gamine égocentrique et détestable. Elle voulait, au fond de elle, lui faire une démonstration qu'elle était mieu que celà.   
  
Le repas est prêt! Lui cria Yoh.  
  
La blonde sortit de sa chambre et déscendit l'escalier. Elle y constata que le repas était déjà servit. Elle s'assit et commença à manger. Elle était située entre Manta et Yoh, l'équipe de Ren aussi, était présente.   
  
Manta lançait de petits coups d'oeil furtifs en direction de Anna, étonné, tout autant que le reste du monde qu'elle ne soit pas en train de gueuler a cause de leur défaite. Elle s'en rendait que trop compte, elle soupira amèrement. Elle tourna froidement les yeux vers Manta qui sursauta.  
  
-Tu veux quelque chose? Lui demanda-elle sans plus d'émotions.  
  
-Euh, non, merci, ça va aller! Bégaya le petit.  
  
-Alors, cesse de me regarder comme si j'allais exploser. C'est très énervant!  
  
Plus personne ne parlait maintenant, l'atmosphère qui régnait était lourde et pesante. Elle savait que trop bien que son calme en était la cause. Elle savait aussi que si tout le monde craignait de dire un mot ou de lever les yeux de leur assiette était aussi de sa faute, celà l'agaçait énormément. Être le centre de l'attention pouvait être énormément chiant dans ses cas là.  
  
-Mais pourquoi cette attitude? Nous ne devrions pas être en train de nous amuser en ce moment même? La on ne fait que se retourner le couteau dans la plaie, oubliez tout à la place de vous morphondre. Tous sauf l'équipe de Fumbari Osen la regardait comme si elle était complètement tombée sur la tête.   
  
-Anna, es-tu sure que ça va? Demanda Horo perplexe.   
  
-Oui, entièrement sure!  
  
-J'approuve les dires de mademoiselle Anna. Dit Faust, tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui.   
  
-Anna a raison, nous ne devrions pas faire mine de deuil, l'important reste d'être en vie et en bonne santée. Ajouta Yoh.  
  
-Exactement, ne nous rabaissons pas, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, je ne dis pas qu'on s'en fout, mais faut pas s'en prendre trop la tête. Renchérit Ryu.  
  
-Vous êtes franchement étranges! Lança Ren avec arrogance et mépris.   
  
-Si tu veux être pessimiste, tel est ton choix. Répliqua l'itako, de son éternelle froideur de ce dont pourquoi elle était reconnue.  
  
-Tu as bien changé, Anna, ce changement radical ne te vas pas du tout, mais alors là, pas du tout! L'arrogance méprisante de Ren choqua Anna, elle se leva et lui colla une paire de gifles bien méritée. Si il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne voulais pas endurer en ce moment c'était les gens pessimistes.   
  
Elle sortit de l'établissement. La pluie tombait toujours à verse par cette soirée chaude d'été. Elle se dirigea consciement vers la plage interdite. Après le quart d'heure qu'il fallait pour s'y rendre, elle s'arrêta et s'assit sur le rocher. Elle patienta, cinq minutes, dix minutes, seulement après quinze minutes elle obtint un résultat. Elle se retourna vers celui qu'elle espérait voir et lui sourit.  
  
-Je savais que tu viendrais!  
  
-Tu es vraiment bornée toi, mais que veux-tu à la fin?  
  
-Tu verras bien...  
  
-Dépêche toi, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi. Son arrogance, sa froideur, son impatience, entièrement son portrait craché.   
  
-En plein ce que j'attendais de toi en matière de réponse. Elle lui fit un grand sourire, le soleil commençait à sortir, même si il commençait déjà à se coucher.   
  
-Tu te moques de moi ou quoi? Petite insolente. La jeunne fille fit une moue frustrée.  
  
-Je suis peut-être insolente, mais pas petite, puis j'en connais un qui es bien pire!  
  
-Que veux tu insinuer par là? Demanda-il avec la même moue.  
  
-T'es pire que moi! Elle lui fit une grimace arrogante et fière, mais arrêta de faire sa fière quand elle se prit une poignée de sable trempé à la figure.   
  
-Petite, TRÈS PETITE, insolante! Il se prit le double de l'attaque précédente.  
  
-Je t'interdis!! Elle se fit pousser dans le sable.  
  
-Ben voyons! Il reçu deux autres poignées de sable à la figure.   
  
Ils continuèrent à se lancer des poignées de sable, mais ils y prenaient plaisir. Finalement après un bon vingt minutes, les deux furent pleins de boue de la tête au pied. Ils arrêtèrent finalement. Anna en avait beaucoup plus que Marco. Le soleil était presque couché. La blonde se releva, elle demanda l'heure à l'ainé.  
  
-Va donc t'acheter une montre gamine! Il se prit deux autres poignée de sable.  
  
-Allez, dit moi! Ou je t'en relance deux autres!!  
  
-Bon ok, 20:46, faut que j'y ailles petite. Il se reprit une autre poignée de sable pour l'avoir appellée petite, mais il lui en lança 2 autres.   
  
-Bon moi aussi.   
  
Les deux partirent de leurs côté. Quand Anna réalisa qu'il ne pouvait plus la voire, elle prit son colier et invoqua un esprit qui alla, sous ses ordres, remplir Marco de sable. Elle l'entendit crier après elle en la maudissant ,elle éclata de rire. Elle ria moins quand elle vit qu'il avait envoyé Mikaël pour s'occuper d'elle, là elle était faite, puis la elle était entièrement tachée de boue. Elle le maudissa à son tour. Quand elle rentra dans l'auberge, tout le monde la regardait avec les yeux presque sortit de la tête. Elle éclata de rire et se rendit à la douche, elle en avait grandement de besoin.   
  
-Marco? Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé? Demanda Lyserg, sur le bord de ne pas éclater de rire.   
  
-Tu ne tiens pas à savoir. Il se rendit à la sale de bain, laissant un Lyserg perplexe.   
  
"Étrange, normalement si je l'aurais questionné il m'aurait répondu plus froidement, puis....mais pourquoi il a l'air si sympatique tout d'un coup? Il est franchement bizzare ce type!!" Pensa-il.  
  
A suivre  
  
Je dois vous avouer que le combat de boue était une vraie partie de plaisir, mais je ne les vois pas vraiment agir ainsi, malgré que, ça serait assez marrant. Ok, cette fic était sensée être assez sérieuse, donc... c'était peut-être l'un des seuls délires qu'elle contiendra. Désolé... j'espère que vous avez aimé jusqu'a maintenant!!! 


	3. Ma victoire, ma défaite

Titre: Semblable à Moi  
  
auteur: Katoryu Diethel  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Disclamer: Je veux et j'exige Lyserg  
  
chapitre 3- Ma victoire, Ma défaite  
  
L'équipe de Ren s'était fait abbatre par les Gandaras, une équipe boudiste surpuissante. Depuis-ce temps, le pauvre chinois déprimait amèrement. Tous essayaient de lui remonter le moral, mis a part Anna qui s'en balançait de celui-ci. Ce qui l'importait plus c'était le combat des X-Laws face à cette Mystérieuse équipe. Ce match aurait lieu en millieu de soirée, Anna appréhendais énormément ce moment. Tiendrait-il sa promesse et remporteraient-ils la victoire? Même si lui semblait ne pas se préocuper fortement de cette dite promesse, il se préocupait plus de la sainte et puissante Iron Maiden Jeanne.   
  
Anna n'avait jamais apprécier cette jeune fille, elle la trouvait insolante, méprisante, hautaine et surtout, avec une misère profonde causée par l'orgueuil, elle était profondément jalouse de elle. Sa puissance était incroyable, comment une si jeune fille peut être aussi puissante? Dès que son nom était dictée, Anna était prise d'un profond dégout.   
  
L'heure du repas approchait. Yoh qui avait prit l'habitude de faire le repas s'exécuta. Il n'en n'avait pas l'air, mais il était énormément doué en cuisine. Après la préparation du repas, il lança l'appel qui ne fut pas répété une seconde fois. Tout le monde étaient déjà assis à la table. Tous tentèrent encore d'enlever ce visage dépressif de Ren. La blonde soupira devant tant d'obstination inutile. Sinon, le repas se passa comme à l'habituel, une baggare entre Horo et Ren, Yoh et Chocolove qui essayaient, désespérément, de les calmer, Anna qui regardait la scène et les autres qui tentait d'aider le brun et le blagueur.   
  
Quand le repas fut terminé ils se rendirent au stade, le combat était pour débuter sous peu. Normalement Ren et son équipe ne seraient pas venus, mais étant donné que c'était le match opposant les deux équipes qui les avaient mené à leur perte il se rendirent. Arrivés, les gradins étaient déjà presque pleins. Surement à cause du fait qu'il s'agissait du combat qui oposerait deux des trois forces du tournois. La foule discutait et prenaient des paris sur les vaincueurs. Anna était très anxieuse, elle ne le laissait pas parraitre parcontre. Le combat ne débutait que dans 30 minutes. Le temps coulait assez rapidement. Finalement les deux équipes firent apparition au centre de l'estrade.  
  
Ils ne semblaient pas nerveux. Jeanne était encore dans son Iron Maiden. Sati(1) semblait très sereine. Aucune des deux équipes ne parlaient, les murmures de la foule étaient intenses. Anna était de plus en plus anxieuse, elle avait quelque peu de misère à le cacher, mais personne ne semblaient s'en appercevoir ce qui la soulageait. Le commentateur commença son discour et tout le monde se tut.  
  
-Bonsoir tout le monde! Ce soir nous aurons droit à un match opossant deux des trois équipes les plus imposantes de ce tournois, l'équipe angélique des X-one et l'équipe boudiste des Gandaras. Ok, nous vous rappellons les règles, les deux équipes doivent être constituées de trois membres, ce qui semble être le cas. Les deux équipes doivent combattre uniquement à l'aide de leur oversoul. Si le furyoku tombe à 0, si le combattant et trop trop blessé pour continuer et si le combattant meurt, celui-ci est éliminé. L'équipe dont il restera le plus haut furyoku ou qui aura le plus de membre pouvant combattre sera déclarée victorieuse. Il n'y a pas de temps limite, alors...Go!  
  
Les deux équipes mirent en oeuvre leurs oversouls. Seul Jeanne et Sati restaient encore immobile. Lyserg s'attaquait à Barleon et Marco à Imori (2). L'ange de Marco avait de la misère face à la statue de pierre immense de son adversaire. Le gros avantage restait que Mikaël était environ dix fois plus rapide que la créature de pierre, mais la résistance de cette statue était incroyable. Les coups portés par l'ange ne semblait pas lui donner d'effets. Du coté de Lyserg, il semblait ne pas avoir de problèmes. L'oversoul qui devait combattre était un chameau géan. Il possédait peut-être une bonne attaque, mais sa défense n'était pas bien élevée. L'anglais lui porta le coup de grace. Il venait de se débarasser de Barleon. Il pourrait maintenant l'aider.  
  
-Attaque de dos, j'attaque l'avant! Proposa Marco, le cadet approuva d'un signe de tête.   
  
Au début les coups ne faisaient pas bien grand choses, mais à la longue ils y trouvèrent un point faible, les yeux. Marco creva l'un des yeux de sapphire. L'oversoul vassilla un peu, il s'occupa du deuxième. Le monstre de pierre se retrouva au sol et se dissolut. Il ne restait que Sati, celle-ci s'approcha de l'Iron Maiden. Le blond la regarda anxieusement.  
  
-Iron Maiden Jeanne, je tenais à t'affronter personellement.  
  
-Ai-je vraiment le choix? Dit fermement la jeune fille.  
  
Jeanne sortit de sa cage de fer. Chacunes de ses sorties provoquaient l'emoi de la foule. La jeune fille qui souffre pour la terre, la sainte messagère, la fille du seigneur, ou tout autre surnom évangeliques du genre lui était attribué. Anna soupira, le discour de Jeanne serait de la partie, combien pouvait-elle gager? Jeanne se revêtit de sa tenue de fer. Puis regarda l'indienne droit dans les yeux.   
  
-Je suis désolée de devoir vous mettre hors course, celà est en mon devoir de messagère du seigneur, de protectrice du bien. Ne le prenez pas personel. Tant que vous restez calme, tout ira bien.   
  
Des murmures emplirent la foule après ce bref discour. Tout le monde ou presque était en admiration envers la jeune sainte. Anna soupira, décidément, avec toutes ces acclamations, n'importe qui pourrait se croire surpuissant ou s'en enfler la tête. Sati déclancha son oversoul, une statue de boudha qui devait faire facilement dans les 45 mètres de haut par 12 mètres de large. Tout le monde était émerveillé par l'oversoul, mais une partie, la majeure partie plus tôt, gardait la foi en Jeanne. La demoiselle sourit, elle lança son oversoul, une guilotine encore plus grande que l'oversoul de Sati, l'oversoul de l'indienne fut tranché en deux. Elle paru impressionnée voire effrayée par tant de puissance pour un si jeune age. Elle tomba sur les genoux.   
  
-C'est incroyable.... murmura t'elle sans emotion.   
  
Finalement elle se releva et souria, pas question de jouer les mauvaises perdantes. Elle s'avança vers Jeanne qui était resté sur place et lui serra la main. Anna, se retint grandement pour ne pas sauter de joie devant le coup glorieux de la française (3). Un tonerre d'applaudissement se retentit dans toute l'estrade. Yoh applaudit comme bon perdant, Anna, fit de même. Ren, un peu moin décidé, puis finalement tous le monde. Après quelques minutes, Jeanne retourna dans son sarcophage. Les deux équipes disposèrent. Puis le stade commença à se vider dans un vaccarme causé par les dialogues remémorant le combat.   
  
L'équipe de Yoh rentrèrent à l'auberge. Yoh discutait avec Ren, qui semblait un peu mieu. Anna tenait à aller lui parler. Elle leur dit comme excuse qu'elle avait oublier quelque chose au stade puis s'en alla dans la dirrection opposée. Elle se dirigea vers la plage, où les x-laws résidaient. Elle avait bien comprit a quel point il était énervé quand d'autres équipes se rendaient sur leur territoire, c'était la meilleure façon de le faire sortir. Surtout qu'il avait un aussi bon sens de l'observation que elle. Il ne fallu pas plus que 10 minutes avant de le voir arriver.  
  
-Encore vous miss Kyoyama? Dit-it de son habituel ton froid et sérieux.  
  
-Évidement, beau match en passant. Elle avait reprit ses airs froids comme les siens.   
  
-Merci, on aurait été rien sans Jeanne-Sama, elle est une totale bénédiction pour cette planète. Anna fronça les sourcils sans le vouloir. Le fait qu'il en parle ainsi l'agaçait en plus, mais pourquoi donc?  
  
-Peut-être, nous verrons si elle sera de taille contre le maitre Omnyoji Asakura Hao. Dit elle sur un ton doucereux, c'était sa vengence sublinimale. Il eu en quelques sorte le même pincement que elle.  
  
-Bien entendu qu'elle sera de taille contre ce monstre voyons, Jeanne est plus forte que n'importe qui, elle est ce qu'il y a de mieu en ce monde, c'est notre lumière à tous.  
  
-Oui, malgré ses grands airs! Cette réplique le choqua grandement.  
  
-Ses grands airs? Vous dites qu'elle à de grands airs? Elle est supérieure, c'est normal! Vous êtes assez mal placé pour dire qu'elle à de grands airs mademoiselle, surtout quand vous y êtes très inférieure.  
  
Marco se prit une gifle en pleinne figure de la part de la blonde. Celle-ci le regarda avec colère et haine. Elle, inférieure à une gamine aux grands airs? Peut-être en niveau puissance, mais elle avait trop d'orgueil pour rester là sans réagir. Il la regarda avec surprise et colère.  
  
-Ne me dites, plus jamais, que je suis inférieure à qui que ce soit! Tous le monde est égal, mais différent!   
  
-Tu es bien la fiancée de Yoh Asakura toi, la même obstination à penser que tous est égal, vous avez été bercés dans l'erreur. Vous êtes inférieurs et assumez le, cessez donc de vous faire de fausses idées! Il se prit la seconde gifle.  
  
-C'est vous qui êtes noyés dans l'erreur.   
  
-Toi, tu dis que tous le monde est égal, mais regarde ta façon de parler aux autres, tu dis être égal aux autres, mais tu essaie sans cesse de les dominer. Sache, que tu ne sera jamais mieux que Jeanne-Sama. Il se prit une paire de claque de la blonde qui s'enfuit en courrant sans rien dire.  
  
Anna s'enfonça dans la forêt, pourquoi à chaques fois qu'il lui parlait ainsi il la faisait fondre? Pourquoi à chaques fois elle se sentait si mal?Personne sauf lui ne l'avait jamais fait se sentir aussi abaissée. Pourquoi-lui? Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle pleurait très rarement et uniquement quand la cause lui tenait vraiment à coeur. Alors, pourquoi pleurait-elle maintenant? Elle le détestait, non? Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Son coeur lui faisait attrocement mal, pire que la dernière fois. Elle courru dans tout les sens, puis finalement, elle s'apperçue qu'elle était perdue.   
  
Elle tomba à genoux, sachant que personne ne la verrait elle se mit à sanglotter de plus belle. Elle avait honte d'elle même. Pleurer pour quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine, mais lui, il semblait tant la connaitre à sa façon de parler d'elle. Comment pouvait elle se sentir ainsi à cause de lui. Okay, il lui était assez semblable psychologiquement. Puis, il l'avait tant fait réfléchir, il avait presque détruit le mur de la dure Anna pour montrer aux autres la vraie. La vraie, celle qui était rêveuse, celle qui était douce, celle qui pleurait en ce moment. Avait-il briser son bouclier?   
  
Elle entendit des pas s'approcher. Elle leva ses yeux rougis et essaya de trouver la provenance de ces bruits dans la pénombre. Elle ne vit absolument rien jusqu'a-ce que elle les vit s'approcher directement d'elle. Il s'agissait de deux hommes. Ils la regardèrent avec envie, elle se leva.   
  
-Que voulez vous? Demanda-elle, voulant parraitre dure et froide comme avant, mais celà ne fonctionna pas, sa voix était secouée de sanglots.   
  
-Dis petite, que fais tu dans les bois, à cette heure-ci? Demanda le plus grand des deux avec malice.  
  
-Pas de vos affaires! Lui cria la blonde.  
  
-Alors, tu es a nous! Dit le second en lui aggripant le bras.   
  
-Lache moi! Lui cria Anna en se débattant.   
  
-On va se la faire! Dit le premier.  
  
-LACHEZ MOI!!!! Cria Anna à s'en époumonner. A force de crier sans respirer et à cause de l'énervement et s'évanouit.   
  
L'un des deux s'occupa de la fermeture éclaire de sa robe, mais il reçu une balle dans la tête juste avant de finir de l'ouvrir. L'autre sursauta et la prit. Il la colla contre lui.  
  
-Si tu me tires, elle meurt elle aussi! Dit il nerveusement.  
  
-Mais voyons tu me prends pour un amateur ou quoi? Anna se réveilla au son de cette voix familière. Elle était encore dans les vapes.  
  
-Marco....san? Elle était certaine de rêver, en fait, rêvait-elle? Elle se révanouis.  
  
Le blond en un coup de grace atteignit le front du malfaiteur sans faire de mal à la jeune fille. Il le prit dans ses bras, elle somnolait encore, puis il fit demi tour. Elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux, s'appercevant qu'elle était dans ses bras, elle rougit, elle se cru de plus en plus dans un rêve. "Il me hante même dans mes rêves ou quoi" se demanda l'itako. Elle était à bout de force, elle avait tant crié et tant pleurée. Après tout, elle ne préfèrait pas savoir sa situation présente.  
  
A suivre  
  
J'ai adorée écrire ce chapitre, surtout la fin, okay sa fait un peu conte de fée ou shoujo manga, mais bon. Pauvre Anna, elle est toute déboussolée. J'espère que vous avez aimé lire ce chapitre autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. En passant, cette fic là aussi est presque terminée, deux ou trois chapitres maximum et vlop là c'est fait, j'ai l'intention de la terminer en même temps que ensemble depuis 500 ans. En passant j'adore les reviews, alors s'il vous plait, envoyez-moi en!  
  
Réponses aux reviews   
  
Shaman Anna- J'avoue n'avoir jamais rien vu sur ce couple, ça m'est complètement venu sur un coup de tête et j'avoue apprécier! Oui oui, le couple principal n'est pas yaoi, je m'était promise qu'un jour j'écrirait une fic ou le couple principal ne seraient pas deux gars qui se ferait des minouches! Bien c'est fait! Bon c'est un peu normal que tu t'y perdes, au début, c'est pas très clair. Merci pour la review et bai bai!!  
  
Naru- Bien ça c'est DEUX MOTS haha j't'ai cassée! Bon c'est pas grave, moi aussi j'adore ces deux mots, bien merci pour la review et bai bai!!  
  
Nancy- Oh ben tien, si c'est po ma nanane préférée! Enfin, il me semble que je te l'avais dit que Anna était très OOC dans cette histoire, puis non, enfin je crois pas avoir perdu la boule, ni l'avoir vendue. Si si je sais que c'est ton préféré!! Puis ne m'appelle plus jamais audette....c'est vraiment laid comme nom loool!!!  
  
(1) La chef des gandaras pour les pas au courrant.  
  
(2) okay, tout ce que je connais des Gandaras, c'est que leur chef, c'est Sati, sinon, je ne connait absolument rien, pas leurs oversouls ni les deux autres membres, alors j'invente.  
  
(3) Jeanne est française, si vous venez de la france et que vous voulez savoir si elle vien de près de chez vous, bien elle vient de Lorraine. 


	4. Double déclaration

Titre: Semblable à Moi  
  
auteur: Katoryu Diethel  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Disclamer: Je veux et j'exige Lyserg  
  
chapitre 4- Double déclaration.   
  
Anna se réveilla, elle était dans une chambre très bien éclairée par la le soleil qui brillait déjà bien haut. Elle était couchée dans un lit complètement blanc crême, comme tout le reste de la chambre. Elle était bien petite, mais très chaleureuse. Elle s'assit, elle se rappella les évènements de la veille et laissa couler une larme, où était-elle? L'avait-il vraiment sauvé ou celà n'était qu'un rêve? Elle était complètement perdue. Elle soupira, elle était dans de beaux draps (1).  
  
Soudain elle vit quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce, c'était lui. Elle soupira, rassurée. Même si elle voulait lui sauter dans les bras, elle se retint et ne sourit que faiblement. Il s'assit au bout du lit.   
  
-Alors, tu vas bien?  
  
-Oui, je vais bien. Elle garda ses airs froids, elle lui en voulait encore un peu, même si elle lui en était éternellement reconnaissante.   
  
-Ne vas plus jamais dans les bois la nuit, tu ne sais jamais ce que tu peux rencontrer.   
  
-C'est la première fois que je me fais surprendre.   
  
-Mais penses, que ce ne seras peut-être pas la dernière si tu ne fais pas attention à toi!  
  
-J'y tacherai. Celà fait combien de temps que je suis ici?  
  
-Tu as passé la nuit, il es 12:30.  
  
-Ah, je vais rentrer immédiatement, ils doivent se demander où ce que je suis. Je leur ai simplement dit que j'avais oublié quelque chose au stade. Au revoir.  
  
Elle mit ses sandales et repartit. Elle traversa le bout d'île en dix minutes. Elle entra dans l'auberge et comme elle s'y attendit, tout les regards s'étaient retournés en sa direction. Ils se dirigèrent vers elle, inquiets et soulagés à la fois.   
  
-Où était tu passée? On t'a cherchée toute la nuit! Lui affirma Yoh.  
  
-Ah, j'était restée avec un ami que j'ai rencontré sur la route, désolé de vous avoir fait peur.   
  
-Ah ça va, mais la prochaine fois, préviens! Dit Horo.  
  
-Ok, je tacherai d'y penser.  
  
-Ah en passant, il y a un bal ce soir pour célébrer la finale du shaman fight.  
  
-La finale?  
  
-Oui, Hoshigumi va affronter finalement X-one. Tu viendras, ça se passera dans le mannoir près de l'île.   
  
-En plus il y aura un buffet à volonté! Dit rêveusement Horo avec un coulis de bave.  
  
-Puis je vais pouvoir revoir Lyserg-chan! Ryu semblait aux anges.  
  
-Bien sur que je viendrai. Est-ce le genre de bal ou tous le monde est vêtu de longues robes de princesses et les gars en toxedo?  
  
-Oui, ça va faire bizzare de nous voir habillé chic. Répondit Yoh.  
  
-Oui un peu! Surtout le goinffre et la banane humaine. Se moqua Ren.  
  
-C'est quand? Vers quel heure?  
  
-Dans les environs de vingt heures. Dit Faust.  
  
-Bon je vais aller magasiner pour une robe, la mienne ne me fait plus.   
  
Anna monta à sa chambre et prit sa bourse. Elle sentit une main se déposer sur son épaule, elle se retourna. Il s'agissait de Tamao.   
  
-Anna-sama, moi aussi il me faut une robe, puis-je me joindre à vous? Demanda timidement la jeune fille.  
  
-Bien entendu.  
  
Elles sortirent et se rendirent sur la gallerie marchande, là où il y avait des tonnes de boutiques. Elles firent les boutiques et essayèrent plusieurs robes. Elles continuèrent à essayer dans différents magasins. Anna trouva dans une des boutiques une robe d'une beauté rare en satin bourgogne. Elle avait un ruban de la même couleur dans le dos. Elle l'essaya, la robe décrivait très bien les courbes, elle lui allait terriblement bien. Elle la prit, puis elle se prit une barette pour les cheveux ornées de perles de la même couleur, puis un collier. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il lui manquait, les souliers. Tamao elle s'acheta une robe rose pâle, en crinoline, celà lui donnait l'air d'une princesse. Puis elles allèrent dans le magasin tout près pour les souliers. Anna se prit une paire de talons aiguille noires et Tamao les prits roses pales pour aller avec sa nouvelle robe. Elles allèrent au bar laitier pour se prendre un sunday. Elles s'installèrent à une table extérieure. Anna regarda le ciel rêveuse, un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.   
  
-Anna, vous semblez rêveuse, vous semblez penser à quelqu'un en particulier, c'est vrai que votre robe va drolement faire rêver Yoh.  
  
-Ah, euh...non ce n'est pas lui euh je veux dire non ce n'est pas ça! Répondit-elle en rougissant, chose extrèmement rare chez elle.   
  
-Hein, vous avez quelqu'un d'autre dans votre coeur?  
  
-Euh, non, rien oublie ça.  
  
-Allez dites le moi, je saurai garder le secret. Anna ne put se retenir, après tout, Tamao était une personne de confiance.  
  
-Oui, j'aime malheureusement ou heureusement, prend le comme tu veux, quelqu'un d'autre.   
  
-Qui?  
  
-Hmm...Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas, mais il s'agit de Marco de l'équipe X-one. Tamao eu une expression surprise, visiblement elle ne s'y attendait pas deux secondes.  
  
-Visiblement, j'aurais jamais pu croire ceci, en plus que c'est lui qui as battu Yoh, mais que vas tu lui dire?  
  
-Je ne sais pas, j'espère que Yoh l'acceptera, je ne peut pas rester dans cette situation indéfiniment. Je ne veux pas jouer dans le dos de Yoh, ce serait le contraire de tous mes principes.   
  
-Dit le lui le plus rapidement possible, ne laisse pas traîner ton coeur. Respecte toi avant tout.  
  
-Tu as raison. Je lui dirai, le plus rapidement possible, mieux se sera. Merci Tamao.  
  
-Il n'y a pas de quoi c'est triste, mais c'est ainsi.   
  
Elles continuèrent à discuter d'autres sujet en savourant leur sunday, puis ensuite elles rentrèrent à l'auberge avec leurs paquets. Comment l'annoncer à Yoh, elle devait le faire rapidement, sinon se serait non seulement lui mentir, mais lui jouer dans le dos aussi. Quand elles entrèrent, le repas était déjà servit. Du poulet Terriyaki servit sur du riz blanc. Ils mangèrent en discuttant gaiement, seul Anna n'était pas de la conversation. Personne ne lui demanda pourquoi étant donner qu'elle était toujours silencieuse. Après le repas, Ren et Yoh s'occupèrent de la vaisselle puis Anna monta se préparer.  
  
Elle avait prit l'initiative de faire ses aveux à tous les deux le soir même. Elle s'était mit de l'ombre à paupière rose foncée avec un rouge à lèvre assortit à la robe. Elle s'était coiffée d'une façon compliquée amplie de mèches finement dispercées avec ornement central sa nouvelle barette. Elle était magnifique. Elle lança son regard vers le quadran de sa chambre, 19:26, il était temps d'y aller. Elle descendit les escaliers en même temps que Tamao. Tous les regards s'étaient posés sur eux. Pirika et Jun étaient venu à l'auberge en tenue de bal. Pirika avait une robe bleu poudre moulante avec un voile de dentelle dans le dos de la même couleur. Elle était coiffée de deux chignons ornés de petits papillons. Jun elle, avait une robe qui arrêtait aux genoux, elle était un peu moins moulante en descendant et était ouverte aux niveau des cuisses, celle-ci était en satin noir avec des reflets verts, elle était coiffée comme à son habitude.   
  
-Anna, Tamao, vos robes sont magnifiques! Commenta Pirika éblouie.   
  
-Vraiment superbres! Renchérit Jun.  
  
Les gars restaient sans voix. Anna se sentaient un peu coupable de devoir plaquer Yoh dans cette situation, enfin, se dit qu'elle se sentirait encore plus coupable si elle continuait ainsi. Ils sortirent, ils devaient s'y rendre à pied. Anna n'avait jamais eu de misère à marcher avec des talons hauts(2). Elle traina Yoh à l'avant pour lui parler en priver, elle sentait son coeur se resserrer. Quand ils furent assez loin des autres elle commença sa déclaration.  
  
-Yoh, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, j'espère que tu ne le prendras pas mal. Elle avait le coeur qui pesait de plus en plus à chaques mots.  
  
-Allez va s'y Anna. Le ton encouragean de Yoh lui brisait le coeur, elle prit une grande respiration.  
  
-Je suis désolée, mais j'aime.....quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait eu l'impression de mourire en prononçant ses mots. Elle tourna les yeux vers Yoh.  
  
-Ah je vois, ça m'est égal, j'espère que cette personne là t'aimera. Il me reste qu'a prier pour toi. Il cachait sa tristesse derrière son sourire calme. Il se retourna et alla voir Ren qui était loin derrière.  
  
-Je suis tellement désolée. Lui murmura tristement Anna. Elle continua d'avancer, elle ne devait pas regarder à l'arrière, celà lui détruirait encore plus le coeur.  
  
Elle croyait qu'elle se serait sentie mieu après lui avoir révélée, mais elle se sentait encore plus cruelle. C'est normal, se disait-elle. Elle entra dans le mannoir. Le bal était commencer depuis peu de temps. Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde. Elle monta en haut, elle sortit sur la terrasse, il y avait plein de jeunes couples. Celà lui brisait le coeur, comment réeussira-elle à le retrouver, peut-être même qu'il ne viendra même pas. Elle retourna à l'intérieur et monta à l'étage suppérieur. Elle alla se promener sur le balcon qui faisait complètement le tour du mannoir. Il n'y avais personne. Pourtant l'endroit était magnifique pour observer le coucher du soleil. Elle s'accota sur le murret du balcon et l'observa tristement. Elle aurait tant aimer le regarder avec lui.  
  
Ce qui lui faisait le plus de peine, c'est qu'elle était certaine qu'il portait quelqu'un d'autre dans son coeur. Pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à une gamine égocentrique comme elle? Surtout qu'il préférait cent fois plus sa très chère Jeanne. Une chose qui la rendait encore plus jalouse de la jeune sainte. Le soleil avait déjà presque fini de se coucher. La lune et quelques étoiles avaient déjà fait leur apparition. Elle soupira et commença à faire le tour du balcon. Elle était désormais seule, "quoi de plus pathétique que d'être seule à un bal?" pensa-elle ironiquement.Elle le vit accoté au mur à regarder les étoiles. Elle sourit intérieurement et s'approcha de lui.   
  
-Que fais-tu ici? Lui demanda la blonde en s'agenouillant devant lui.  
  
-Ah, Jeanne voulait absolument venir, ce genre de soirée n'est pas trop mon truc alors j'ai confié la garde de Jeanne à Lyserg. Toi, tu n'es pas avec Yoh? Elle détourna le regard tristement.  
  
-On n'est plus ensemble.   
  
-Ah, dommage. Alors tu es venue seule?  
  
-Oui, en esperant de retrouver quelqu'un.   
  
-De retrouver quelqu'un?  
  
-Oui, mais je suis certaine que cette personne ne veux pas de moi. Elle avait la mine énormément basse.   
  
-Faut pas penser ainsi, ne soit pas pessimiste. Elle releva les yeux et se perdit dans les yeux bleus colbat de son interlocuteur. Elle aurait voulu se noyer dans la mer de ses yeux. Elle y était totalement attirée, ils la mettaient en transe. La différence d'age ne lui importait pas du tout, une autre des barrières qui se mettait entre les deux, lui, la différence d'age lui faisait-il quelque chose? Elle ne pouvait plus lui résister.  
  
-Au fait, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.  
  
-Euh, oui allez je t'écoute.  
  
-Je t'aime.  
  
-Quoi? Tu m'aimes?  
  
-Énormément, peu importe si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aimerai toujours...  
  
Elle n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il s'était emparé de ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux et ouvrit un peu la bouche, elle pénétra sa langue dans la bouche de celui qu'elle aimait tant. Celui qui lui avait redonné espoir après la défaite. Elle explora minutieusement la bouche de celui-ci. Elle sentit son coeur gonfler de joie, il l'aimait. Malgré tout les différents qu'ils avaient eu depuis leur première rencontre, ils s'aimaient. Elle était flattée qu'il ai laissé Jeanne pour lui. C'était sans doute le plus beau moment de toute sa vie. Il rompit le baiser.   
  
-Moi aussi je t'aime, je suis désolé de tout ce que j'ai pu de dire ou te faire, mais sache que je t'aime beaucoup, malgré tout les différents inimaginables que l'on aurait pu avoir. Des larmes perlèrent aux bords de ses yeux noisette. Elle se colla contre lui et il l'étreignit.   
  
-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu m'as tout simplement ouvert les yeux. Je t'en suis éternellement reconnaissante. Hier tu m'as sauvée, même si j'ai été odieuse. Tu es vraiment un type bien.   
  
-Toi aussi tu es merveilleuse, je t'aime.  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent une seconde fois. Anna s'assit au cotés de Marco et se coucha la tête sur son épaule, elle resta là à regarder les étoiles et à discuter avec lui. Puis elle s'endormit.   
  
A suivre  
  
C'est un peu voire beaucoup caramélisé cette histoire vous ne trouvez pas? Bon, moi j'aime bien! J'espère que c'est pareil pour vous ! Sinon reviews please!!

Réponses aux revies

Dragonna- Ah merci -, moi aussi je la trouvais terriblement mignonne cette fin là! Mais ce chapitre là c'est encore plus mimi je trouve, mais t'inquiète pas tu sauras au prochain chapitre ce qu'il se passe avec Yoh! Sur ce, merci et continu à reviewer, bai bai!!  
  
(1)AH LE JEU DE MOT, mauvais....très mauvais!  
  
(2) On l'envie tous!


	5. Si jamais cela devait arriver

Titre : Semblable à moi  
  
Autheur: moi staffaire, non sans dec, Katoryu Diethel  
  
Genre: Vous le savez  
  
Disclamer: Vous savez comment je veux Lyserg...  
  
Chapitre 4- Si jamais, celà devait arriver.  
  
Anna avait dormie au navire de son amant. Jeanne lui avait prêté des habits pour la nuit, finalement elle n'était pas si arrogante qu'elle ne le semblait être. Elle se réveilla, dans le même lit que celui-ci. Il fallait qu'elle aye prendre ses affaires chez Yoh. Jeanne lui avait déjà prêté des vêtements de rechange la veille, elle avait déjà prédit qu'elle en aurait besoin. Elle sortit du lit, prit les vêtements et se rendit à la salle de bain pour les enfiler.  
  
Elle observa la tenue, finalement les vêtements gothiques lui allaient plus-tôt bien. Elle sortit du navire et se dirigea vers l'hotël. Le voyage fut aussi court qu'à l'habitude. Elle entra, la mine basse de devoir faire face à Yoh. Elle eu une vision qui lui plaisit, il avait trouvé réconfort chez Ren. Elle ne leur adressa aucunement la parole et monta dans son ancienne chambre, elle prit son peu d'affaire, dont des vêtements et quelques objets shamaniques.Lorsqu'elle redescendit , elle s'apperçut que Yoh la fixait avec une pointe d'angoisse dans le regard. Elle lui sourit.  
  
-Je suis heureuse pour vous! Je suis heureuse que tu ailles trouvé quelqu'un qui t'aimes réellement, c'est maintenant que je vous dit aurevoir. Anna repris possession de ses affaires. Elle était prête à partir, mais Yoh l'interpella.  
  
-Aurevoir Anna et merci de ta compréhension. Anna sourit chalereusement au jeune homme.  
  
-Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, je te la devais de toute façon. Puis elle partit définitivement.  
  
Le combat de ce soir la rendait anxieuse. Un creu se formait dans son estomac en y pensant. Et si jamais Hao osait...si jamais. Elle réfléchit tout au long du chemin. Elle était partie dans un monde lunaire crée par son anxiété, elle ne pouvait pas affirmer que ce monde lui plaisait franchement. Sa perdition au fond de elle même disparut lorsqu'elle eurta un passant de plein fouet.  
  
-Je suis désolé...Anna? Ah j'allais justement voir Yoh! C'était Lyserg , c'était la toute première fois qu'il lui adressait la parole.  
  
-Ah et pour quelles circonstances? Elle garda son ton froid des premières rencontre, elle remarqua le frisson qu'elle provoqua chez le jeune homme, malgré sa tentative pour subtiliser les faits.  
  
-En fait, c'était pour lui faire mes adieux définitifs. Désolé, mais je préfère être réaliste. Il reprit la route, ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de frisonner d'horreur.  
  
-Lui dire....adieu. Un adieu définitif, vraiment? Des larmes coula sur les joues de Anna, mais elle les sécha, elle ne devait pas être faible, jamais.  
  
Elle se releva et alla à la rencontre de Lyserg qui était peu plus loin, elle l'appella. Il se retourna et resta surpris de la froideur de son appel. Elle s'approcha lentement, plus elle avançait, plus l'atmosphère se refroidissait. Elle s'arrêta tout juste devant lui. Elle le regarda au plus profond de ses yeux et le gifla(1).  
  
-Comment oses-tu douter des tiens! Pour commencer, comment oses-tu douter seulement de toi même! Tu as vaincu Yoh, avec l'aide de ceux-ci et laisse moi t'affirmer que Yoh n'était pas un faible. Alors tu n'as aucune permission de lui faire des adieux, se serait l'insulter et sans doute lui mentir. Alors, il en est hors de question que tu y ailles! Compris? L'anglais baissa les yeux et serra les poings.  
  
-Et toi, comment oses-tu me donner des ordres, déjà que tu arrives et que tu t'accapares ce que je désirait, faudrais en plus que je t'écoutes. De toutes façon, tu te crois trop, de toutes façon tu n'es qu'une simple profiteuse. Il reprit la route en murmurant des insultes de frustation au sujet de la blonde.  
  
-Bien, si tu l'aimais tant que ça tu te serait déclaré! Elle reprit son chemin, souriante à sa "victoire".  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Le repas avait une ambiance bien froide. Jeanne restait silencieuse, tout comme Anna. Lyserg semblait dépressif et avait une expression d'une noirceur profonde lorsque Anna se jettait dans son champ de vision et Marco préférait ne pas parler. Jeanne s'apperçut de l'expression noire que Lyserg envoyait à la blonde. Elle se leva dans sa grâce habituelle.  
  
-Anna, pourrais-je te parler seule à seule quelques minutes. Elle adressa un sourire franc en direction de la blonde.  
  
-Bien entendue. Elle prit la dernière bouchée de son repas et suivit la française.  
  
Celle-ci l'entrainna à l'extérieur et s'asseya sur un des nombreux rochers peuplant la plage. Elle invita Anna à s'asseoir à ses côtés. La jeune fille angélique leva les yeux au ciel. Le coucher de soleil était magnifique, dans peu de temps le combat aurait lieux, dans deux heures exactement. La cadette soupira.  
  
-Juste une question, que lui as tu dit? Elle tourna ses yeux rougeatres vers la blonde.  
  
-Qu'il se sous-estimait, puis qu'il insultait ses camarades en se sous-estimant ainsi.  
  
-Ah, bon, mais en même temps, lui aurait tu réouvert cette plaie?  
  
-Cette plaie, son amour?  
  
-Oui, il voulait l'oublier ou mourir avec ce secret.  
  
-Alors pourquoi?  
  
-Tu lui as brisé ses rêves, que un jour il vienne vers lui.  
  
-Mais, il n'avait qu'a le lui dire, il est faible, c'est tout.  
  
-Tu es dure. Depuis la mort de ses parents, il se croit faible, il a perdu toute confiance en lui.  
  
-Je vois, mais il a prit la mauvaise voie, s'appitoyer sur son sort (2).  
  
-Que veux-tu, pas tout le monde à ton courrage.  
  
-Mon courrage?  
  
-Oui le courrage de parler et d'agir sans penser à l'opinion des autres, peu de gens on cette force de caractère.  
  
-Bien, ceux qui n'accepte par mon avis, sont idiot, un avis reste un avis.  
  
-Tu as raison, mais s'il te plait sois plus douce avec lui à l'avenir, je n'aime pas voir mes amis tristes.  
  
La jeune sainte s'en alla vers son navire. La blonde la suivit. Son opinion envers le jeune anglais n'avait pas changée, mais elle s'abstiendrait juste de ne pas lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de lui en pleine figure. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son amant. Elle cogna trois fois et il répondit à la porte. Il prit la blonde dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule. C'est maintenant qu'elle réalisa le peu de temps qu'il pouvait lui rester à rester à ses côtés. Elle entra et s'asseya sur son lit. Une larme coula, elle l'assecha, elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer en ce moment. Elle le regarda tristement.  
  
-Anna, il y a quelques chose qui ne vas pas? Il alla s'asseoir près de elle.  
  
-Tu te souviens de cette promesse? Elle avait de la misère à retenir ses larmes.  
  
-Oui, la première chose qui nous as rapproché, comment pourrais-je l'oublier, pourquoi me demandes-tu cette question?  
  
-Tu crois vraiment que ça se réalisera? Une larme coula, elle la sécha honteusement.  
  
-Je sais pas, je souhaiterais de tout coeur réaliser ton désir, même que je suis prêt à me sacrifier pour toi. À ses mots Anna fondit en larmes.  
  
-Je suis désolée, tellement désolée! Elle lui sauta dans les bras et se maudissait de pleurer ainsi. Elle s'était promise intérieurement de ne pas pleurer le moment venu, elle comprenait maintenant ce c'était d'être dans une situation ou les larmes sont la seule chose que l'on puisse produire.  
  
-Mais pourquoi es-tu désolée? Il frotta ses cheveux affectueusement.  
  
-Pour pleurer ainsi, tu dois te sentir insulté et sous-estimé maintenant? Marco l'embrassa doucement et sécha ses larmes.  
  
-Non, tu es merveilleuse, tu as le droit de te sentir inquiète. Ne te prives pas ainsi! Elle lui sourit tristement et se coucha contre-lui. Cette situation était sans doute la pire qu'elle avait jamais vécue, elle savait trop bien que c'était peut-être les dernières 45 minutes à passer en sa présence.  
  
Le temps filait comme la pluie. Finalement il ne restait que dix minutes, ils se dirigeairent vers le stade. Anna laissa son homme pour aller vers les gradins. Son coeur s'alourdissait au fur des secondes. Finalement elle s'asseya le plus près de l'ère de combat possible. Elle craignait la suite des évènements, finalement l'arbitre fit son apparition sur le ring, c'était l'instant de véritée.  
  
A suivre  
  
Bon enfin je l'ai finit!! Je sais comment ça va finir et pas vous! Pavre petit Lyzounet ;; lui fait un gros colleux. Bon bien sinon j'ai eu de la misère à trouver une fin pour se chapitre, en passant ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre. Ça n'as pas prit bien long écrire toute cette fic au fond. En tout cas...Le gros mémo sera pour le prochain chapitre, plus tôt l'épilogue! Bon maintenant réponse aux reviews!  
  
Dragonna- Merci beaucoup , bon bien sinon la voilà la suite! Voilà ce que Yoh à fait, ce n'est pas très bien expliqué, mais bon, enfin tu vois! En tout cas, merci pour la review!!  
  
Réha-Silvia-Chan- Ah on l'a soigné ce pauvre Yoh, toi aussi tu trouve ça mignon! Merci beaucoup pour la review!!  
  
Magias- Mon dieu toi tu en as écrit long! Hey, en passant je t'avais bien dit de ne pas dire ses spoilers là au grand public, enfin, pas avant la fin alors tchut tchut tchut! Sinon j'essayerai un jour de la dessiner sa robe... Oui je l'ai ma longue review n.n; En tout cas j'aurais bien écrit plus long mais j'ai mon cousin qui me pousse dans le dos et ça TU LE SAIS!!! Bon bien en tout cas merci pour cette "petite" review!  
  
(1) ...Et je la regardai au plus profond de ses yeux et je lui arrachai les yeux....on ne touche pas à Lyserg. Puis j'embrassai Lyserg sur la joue.  
  
-J'espère qu'elle ne vous as pas blessé.  
  
-Euh nenon ça va, je t'assure!!!  
  
(2) Décidément je hais le rôle de Anna dans ce chapitre, elle est trop méchante avec mon chou! 


	6. Ainsi soisil, à la vie, à la mort

Titre : Semblable à moi

Auteur : Katoryu Diethel

Genre : Vous le savez, en tout cas je crois.

Disclamer : Vous savez ce que je n'ai pas et ce que je veux.

Épilogue- Ainsi sois-il, à la vie, à la mort.

Anna sentit son coeur se serrer, l'annonceur monta sur l'aire de combat, des tonnerres d'acclamations furent poussé pour acclamer les deux équipes, chacun avaient déjà pris leur partit à ce qu'il semblait. L'arbitre patienta jusqu'à ce que les acclamations se calment.

-Bienvenu à tout le monde pour cette finale tant attendu! Opposant les deux équipes qui ont le plus performé lors du tournois, Les X-One et les Hoshigumi!!

Les deux équippes montèrent sur le stade. Jeanne était dans son Iron Maiden. Hao lui gardait toujours cette mine fière et sure de lui. Lyserg lui adressa le même regard qu'il desservait à la blonde. Marco, lui, restait sans sentiments apparents, tout comme Rackist. Opacho lui, ne semblait pas s'inquiéter.

-Alors, vous connaissez les règlements, vous savez que chaque participant ayant plus de furyoku, trop blessé ou mort est hors course. Vous savez aussi que vous êtes obligé d'utiliser votre furyoku pour attaquer, sinon c'est une faute, après trois fautes vous êtes éliminés. Maintenant préparer vos oversoul, car le combat commence!

Plus un son provenait des estrades, les deux équipes, mis à part Jeanne, firent apparaître le résultat de leurs oversoul. Hao était déjà dans la main de son spirit of fire. Il fit un pas vers l'avant. Lyserg, dans la main de son ange féerique (1), avança vers Hao. Les deux shamans étaient face à face.

-Ah, tiens, Diethel, longtemps que je ne t'ai pas parlé. À quand la dernière fois, ah oui je me souviens, à la mort de tes parents, oh les pauvres, si ils m'avaient écouter ils seraient encore là aujourd'hui!

Lyserg ne répondit que par un coup de pied donné par son imposant oversoul en direction de Hao lui-même. L'omnyoji n'avait pas prédit le coup et tomba de son esprit de feu. L'ange avança vers le brun dans le but de l'écraser sous son poids, mais son esprit flamboyant lui envoya un coup de pied d'une puissance sans égale qui projeta l'anglais au loin. L'anglais se releva difficilement, il savait en tout cas que son bras droit était fichu, ainsi que quelques côtes.

-Alors, tu te crois encore capable de m'affronter? Demanda ironiquement Hao, comme si une réponse positive était tout simplement impossible.

-Je n'abandonnerai pas! Je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir! Le jeune anglais cracha un filet de sang. Et prit tout son courage pour tenter de regagner son oversoul.

-Lyserg, laisse tomber, dans l'état ou tu es tu devrais nous laisser faire! Lui conseilla Marco, mais Lyserg ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

-Non, je n'abandonnerai pas, pas avant de l'avoir eu!

-Mais si sa continue, c'est lui qui va t'avoir!

-Et après, je n'ai absolument rien à perdre désormais! Plus rien du tout!

Son oversoul le reprit dans sa main. Il tomba à plat ventre dans la main de l'ange fée. Hao envoya un coup de poing vers la sainte créature qui en fit revoler son maître à quelques mètres plus loin, une seconde fois. Cette fois-ci il était immobilisé au sol, il ne lui restait que la parole.

-Zelel, Morphin, Achev...! Il n'eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il s'était retrouvé le coup tranché par l'un des doigts tranchants de la main libre de l'esprit de feu. (2)

-Lyserg de l'équipe X-One est hors course! S'écria l'arbitre sous un tonnerre d'insultes et de huées ou d'encouragement pour l'équipe de l'omnyoji.

Anna serra les poings, l'anglais avait en partie raison, ils n'étaient pas de taille contre Hao, enfin, lui n'était pas de taille. Elle tourna les yeux vers son élu, si lui n'était pas de taille, elle secoua la tête, elle préférait ne pas y penser. Le combat repris son cours.

Hao s'avança vers Marco et tenta de donner un coup de pied à celui-ci, mais son oversoul se poussa et s'envola avec lui. Hao le suivit, ils s'élevèrent suffisamment haut et commencèrent un combat aérien. Marco porta un coup fatal à Hao qui tomba, puis dans le but que son esprit ne puisse le rattraper l'oversoul se plaça au dessus du corps de l'omnyoji pour l'écraser à la fin de sa chute. La chute se faisait de plus en plus vite, surtout que Mikaël poussait Hao vers le sol n'aidait pas du tout. Finalement à 5 mètres du sol l'esprit du feu reprit possession de son maître.

-Tu croyais m'avoir avec cette petite tactique? Hao fut répondu par un coup de pied de l'oversoul blanc qui fut arrêté à deux mains par l'esprit de feu. L'une des mains de l'ange agrippa Hao et serra puissamment contre son corps.

-Non, mais celle-ci pourra toujours fonctionner. L'ange serra plus fort contre Hao, celui-ci commençait à s'étrangler. Finalement la bête de feu donna un coup de main et reprit possession de son détenteur.

-Toujours pas, te désespère pas, ton ami ne te manqueras pas, bien entendu, prépares-toi à le rejoindre d'ici peu!

-Pas si sur que ça! Il retenta la même attaque, mais le spirit of fire transperça Marco juste avant qu'il ait atteint sa cible.

-Marco de l'équipe X-One est hors jeu, un second mort dans l'équipe, il ne reste que la maiden Jeanne.

Ces mots résonnèrent en Anna des milliers de fois en une fraction de seconde. Elle sentit son coeur tout comme son âme se déchirer en milliers de morceaux. Elle se leva et sortit du stade. Se fichant de la tournure du combat elle s'enfuie le plus loin possible. Elle courut sans relâche, laissant s'écouler toutes les larmes qu'elle avait accumuler, elle s'arrêta finalement. Elle était dans le bois où il l'avait sauvé, près de la plage. Elle se dirigea vers cette dite plage.

Elle s'effondra à genoux sur la plage déserte. Le sable enduisit ses jambes. Cette plage était pleine de souvenir, la promesse, cette bataille de sable, le lieu où elle l'attendait. Le lieu où elle l'avait connu. Elle avait aimé Yoh, mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'amour qu'elle lui desservait, il était tout ce qu'elle attendait chez un homme, elle n'avais pas eu à tenter de le modifier pour l'avoir à sa perfection contrairement à Yoh.

Bien sur, elle aimait toujours Yoh, mais ce n'était plus pareil, ce n'était qu'une profonde amitié dorénavant. Puis de toute façon, il est avec Ren maintenant, Ren était sans doute ce que Marco était pour elle, donc, un amour indestructible.

Elle aurait voulu mourir en même temps que lui, pour ne jamais souffrir autant. Elle prit une poignée de sable dans sa main et la déversa à ses côtés, elle ne voulait pas se relever.

-Pourquoi, pourquoi lui? J'ai perdu ce qui comptait le plus pour moi en ce monde. Cria-elle.

-Je sais que c'est dur, moi aussi j'ai perdu mes deux meilleurs amis. Anna se retourna, elle n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, Jeanne était là derrière elle et toujours en vie.

-Jeanne, tu, tu as gagnée?

-Non, plus de Furyoku, enfin... J'ai ramenée le corps de ces eux là.

-Enfin, pourquoi? Dit-elle en sanglotant.

-Quand mon furyoku sera rétablit de nouveaux, je pourrai les ramener à la vie.

-Pour vrai?

-Oui, mais il faut que j'aille leurs âmes.

-Parfait, je suis justement une Itako. Elle se releva, elle reprit espoir, après tout, si elle ne pouvait pas être la first lady, au moins elle resterait avec lui.

Une semaine passa, elle continuait à espérer, le furyoku de Jeanne revenait peu à peu. Anna préparait les bagages par entre temps, d'ici un mois l'île devait être vidée. Anna s'appuya au bord de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Celle-ci était ouverte et une fine brise s'infiltrait. La mer était magnifique ce jour là. La blonde soupira, elle aurait aimer être avec lui en ce moment là, elle avait tellement hâte de le revoir, enfin, si Jeanne réussit à le ramener en vie.

Il ne restait que deux jours avant la fin du mois, finalement Jeanne avait récoltée assez de Furyoku pour raccommoder les corps et les ramener à la vie. Elle était heureuse que Hao ait épargné leurs âmes, c'était bien la première fois.

-Bon, j'ai raccommoder les corps, maintenant, incante les âmes. Dit la jeune sainte avec un sourire. Anna prit son 1080 et commença l'incantation.

-Une prière pour le père, une deuxième pour la mère, une troisième pour le frère de province, ces prières sont pour vous. Si de l'au-delà vous m'entendez, redressez vous. Si vous entendez ce chapelet venez à moi.

Elle étendit son chapelet sur les deux corps. Elles patientèrent et finalement les deux ouvrirent les yeux. Des larmes perlèrent au bord des yeux de Anna. Elle sauta au cou de son amant. Sa solitude lui avait paru une éternité. Lyserg leur sourit tristement, il ne pouvait pas s'opposer à eux, enfin, l'amour véritable est de souhaiter le bonheur de l'autre, même si c'est sans soi.

-Tu m'as manqué Anna, trop manqué. En passant je suis désolé d'avoir trahis ma promesse. Il essuya les larmes de la blonde et l'embrassa doucement.

-Non ça va, l'important c'est que tu sois là avec moi.

-Tu as tellement changée depuis notre première rencontre, tu deviens de plus en plus ravissante à chaque fois. Il resserra ses bras contre sa petite amie.

-Merci, toi aussi, puis veux tu venir te promener avec moi?

-Bien entendu.

Ils se promenèrent sur la plage, maintenant déserte, presque tout le monde était partit. Une fine pluie commença et trempa le sable. Anna en prit une poignée et la lança sur le blond.

-Hey, c'est comme ça que tu me dis bienvenu? Il prit une poignée de boue et la lança en vengeance sur la jeune fille.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant un bon moment puis Anna le poussa dans l'eau, mais elle trébucha et atterrit sur lui. La pluie commença à s'arrêter. Anna embrassa son petit ami et se coucha en califourchon sur celui-ci. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Je te promets de t'aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps! Puis elle l'embrassa une seconde fois.

-Je te le promets moi aussi.

Le lendemain, ils finirent leurs bagages et se préparèrent à partir. Lyserg avait décidé de retourner en Angleterre et leur avait juré de revenir les voir de temps à autre. Jeanne, tant qu'a elle, elle retournerait en France, Puis Marco et Anna irait vivre dans le pays natal du blond, l'Italie. Anna ne connaissait pas l'italien, mais elle savait qu'elle apprendrait facilement.

Après deux ans ils étaient toujours ensemble, ils avaient emménagé dans une villa à Rome. Tout allait pour le mieux, Anna avait apprit la langue, mais avait encore quelques petits problèmes passagers.

Les rayons du soleil plombaient déjà dans leur chambre. Anna se réveilla doucement, elle se colla contre son amant. Elle aimait particulièrement les doux matins comme ceux là. Elle se mit à réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ces deux dernières années, depuis leur toute première rencontre.

Elle se souvint dans quel circonstance défavorable ils s'étaient rencontrés. Elle se souvint de cette guerre de boue, la première fois où elle l'avait trouvé sympa. Elle se souvint de la jalousie qu'elle éprouvait envers Jeanne avant. Elle se souvint la fois où il l'avait sauvé. Leur déclaration, sa mort, son retour, son arrivée en Italie, leur première nuit, etc. Il y avait trop de beaux moments qu'elle avait vécu à ses côtés.

-Ainsi sois-il, à la vie, à la mort. Lui murmura-elle à l'oreille puis elle l'embrassa doucement.

Fin

Bon, j'ai terminée cette histoire! Sans doute la première fic sur ce couple XD, bon enfin. Si Lyserg se sent seul, je veux bien le faire sortir de cette solitude, moi je l'aime beaucoup le piti Lyserg nhi! Sinon, c'est ma première fic online ou le couple principal est hétéro sexuel! Bon bien merci à toutes les personnes qui on lu et un merci tout particulier à ceux qui m'ont reviwer! J'ai déjà ma petite idée pour ma prochaine fic, je la commencerai sans doute dans peu de temps. Juste le temps de continuer certaines un petit peu pour ne pas prendre trop de retard. Merci à ceux qui me reviweront dans le futur aussi, j'adore les commentaires, dites le moi si vous avez aimé ou non, ça va me faire un très grand plaisir!

(1) Vous savez, la fusion entre Zelel et Morphin.

(2) La c'est au tour de Hao d'être détesté par moua dans ce chapitre-ci!


End file.
